Troublesome
by Mato-Gin
Summary: Xanxus is still under the supervision of Vongola 9th who believes that he needs to learn some compassion in the mafia world but his son is still as stubborn as ever. So at his birthday, Xanxus meets an entertainer named Tsuna who'll teach him a lesson or two in things he need to learn. X27 - Xanxus and Tsuna
1. A Sneaky Plan

I'm the Vongola's son and I'm gonna be the next mafia boss. There's nothing else to it and anyone who gets in my way dies.

...

Timoteo Vongola, currently known as the 9th Vongola boss, sat in his desk chair. The grandeur of the quality of the room only stiffened his mind. Out of his three sons, the one that bothered him the most was Xanxus.

His son was sitting there across from him already, irritated of being called upon in such a short notice and his glare was an honest window of what he felt. Xanxus has been going around lately picking fights with the nearby mafia groups. Winning, but nonsensically brawling.

"You've been showing great strength lately," the 9th started, "but there always needs to be a reason to do so."

His son grunted. They already had this conversation before.

"The mafia world revolves around power but without friends, you can't achieve it alone. You need to show some mercy, compassion of how things revolve. Every person you have gone against can come back to you."

"Ch. I don't need you telling me this. Only weaklings gather to fight something they can't beat."

Xanxus got up, pushing the chair to fall over and headed out, breaking and slamming the door. Vongola Nono sighed. How could he teach that kid compassion? He was worried he hadn't learnt it already and if he'll ever learn it. He looked to the sky out his window and thought.

...

_BOOM! _The brick wall came flying out in a cloud of smoke along with a flying body. Xanxus stepped out and appeared from the disappearing cloud with a menacing frown.

"I-I'm sorry Xanxus-sama!" the servant managed to blurt out.

The master looked down on the bloody pulp of a servant shaking.

"Trash."

Sounds of crushed bones were accompanied by a sharp yelp. Hmph. That's what he gets for disturbing his sleep. Xanxus walked away carelessly and saw that there were more people than usual, pacing quickly as if they needed to be somewhere. _The hell?_ He looked to the side and saw that there was a huge caravan stationed there. What were all these useless things?!He was about to go and bash everything until a girl came out from there.

"Yamamoto-kun!"

It was a girl with a huge golden headpiece which she balanced with her frail hand. She ran to a tall guy with black spiky hair.

"Nhn?" he turned around and smiled.

They started talking and for some reason Xanxus just stood there watching the girl as the guy tried helping her with the head piece.

"It won't stay!" the guy grunted as he tangled with the girl's hair. The guy looked at her troubled face, "maybe we should take it out."

"Agh~," the girl whined, " the performance is just in a few hours and I still need to get dressed!"

The guy, Yamamoto, looked at her sympathetically then smiled. "You know, it's not that bad."

The girl looked at him "Hn?"

"You actually look kinda cute, Tsu-"

"Tsukiyo!"

The two turned and saw a worked up little girl with brown hair in a ponytail and with a brush and pins in her hands.

"Remember, it's Tsukiyo!" she scolded. "Now, what happened to you Tsu-chan?"

"Ah!" Tsukiyo answered. "My hair piece keeps falling out! I think its form the explosion Gokudera-san was testing with the fireworks."

"Mah~," the other girl grabbed the head piece girl. "Don't worry! The Great Haru will fix this in no time!" She rushed her back in the caravan as the guy laughed.

...

What the hell was this? Xanxus had to get dressed in a tux for the party his father was throwing for his birthday. October 10. He completely forgot about it. Damn. He threw on his jacket on his shoulders and turned from the mirror. He could choose to just completely ignore the party. In fact, he punched the guy in the face who told him the news to get ready.

He headed out the hallway and down the spiraling staircase to the party.

"Voi! It's about time you got here!" Squalo yelled.

He was leaning against the archway all cool while behind him, the room was already crowded with noise and laughter.

...

Tsuna and the others already paraded around the room, entertaining the guests. They were hired by a pretty rich Italian guy and he was impressed by just looking around at what expensive clothes every one wore and at the mansion! It was just huge!

Even though they were entertainment, he didn't feel comfortable having to dress up like a girl. Sure, he understood they were short a girl to play an upcoming part, but why couldn't he leave early to change quickly and come back? Damn him for having the thinnest physique! He did his usual fire routine, blowing flames from his mouth and basically playing with fire but this time, he wore a short red kimono with long sleeves and tail. It didn't make a difference in how he moved, he was still graceful and nimble and he played with the audience, frequently blowing the fire close to them on purpose. He smiled at their reactions as they clapped for him.

Tsuna continued around the room, also looking for Yamamoto since they were gonna do the next act together until his eye caught someone at the long table. There was a guy sitting in the middle. He looked bored, a little irritated, as he looked at his laughing companions sitting with him. He rested his head on his hand and grunted. Somehow, he stood out. He had spiky black hair adorned with feathers and an animal tail with his jacket worn like a cape. He looked up and their eyes locked. He quickly looked away and blew a trail of fire in the air to make it look like he wasn't staring.

_Gotta look for Yamamoto! _He blushed. Eh?! Why was he blushing?

...

_CLASH!_ Pieces of the wine bottle shattered somewhere, scratching the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Squalo yelled. "I WAS ONLY TELLING YOU TO STOP BEING A BRAT AND APPRECIATE WHAT THE VONGOLA HAD DONE FOR YOU!"

Xanxus ignored him.

"Shi Shi Shi." Bel laughed, "The boss is really irritated about this."

"Ne~," Lussuria agreed with the blonde prince. "But he really should be enjoying his party~"

Squalo kept screaming. Why does that damn bottle always like to miss that white head of that loud, nagging swordsman? Wasting Tequila.

He was going to tell him to shut up until he felt someone staring at him. Xanxus looked up and saw that girl again, Tsukiyo. Their eyes locked for a second and she quickly turned, but her eyes seemed to linger at him. It was like slow motion as her silky brown hair stayed in the air to caress her face. Time moved again and a burst of fire came trailing out her mouth and it swirled around the room like a dragon. Was it haughtiness that she turned her back to him? She spun further around the room away from them and he saw that her face was almost as red as her kimono. Was it the heat? Maybe she was still inexperienced dealing with fire. Fire is a dangerous thing. Believe him, he knows.

"Why is the boss looking at that girl?" Mammon asked.

Xanxus snapped out of his trance.

"Shi shi. Who knows." Bel answered. "Maybe she's annoying." The prince took out his knife and laughed again. These guys were always itching for a fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice echoed.

They all focused to the main stage at the front where a spiky haired guy in a suit was standing. His jacket had two long tails at the back and he carried a sword in his right hand.

"Thank you for your attention! It's been a great day so far hasn't it?" he announced trying to please the audience. "My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, "he smiled as he walked to the middle of the stage. Suddenly, objects came flying at him from all directions and a flash of clean strokes met with them. The crowd gasped as pieces of the flying objects dropped to the floor. "I am also a skilled swordsman."

The ladies giggled at his charisma as he continued showing of his skills with other objects and tricks.

"Now then, won't my lovely assistant please come up here?" he called out as he finished one last stroke.

"Excuse me." A voice said.

Everyone focused at the girl trying to get through the audience and the girls stared with jealousy as she went on stage, Yamamoto taking her hand.

"Every one, this is Tsukiyo." He smiled.

Everyone clapped. He then led her to a tall skinny box and closed it so that only her face showed.

"As you know, I'm a swordsman. But I am also a magician."

He unsheathed his sword and swiftly cut the box in three pieces. The crowd gasped. "Oh my God," someone let out. Takeshi laughed.

"Don't worry," he assured the audience. He suddenly smashed the 3 box pieces and the crowd gasped even louder. "My assistant is right here!"

He played with his hands and pulled a curtain that revealed another box.

"Ah.." Takeshi nodded. The crowd was confused. Where was the girl?

"It seems she's gotten shy," Yamamoto explained. "You need to call out her name! You need to yell out Tsukiyo!"

The crowd was hesitant but someone yelled out "Tsukiyo!"

"That's right! Louder!"

The crowd got louder and started chanting her name, "Tsukiyo! Tsukiyo!"

Suddenly the box opened and petals started streaming out and Tsukiyo came out. The crowd roared and Takeshi took her hand and bowed.

"Now why won't you that flame trick that you've been practicing as an apology for hiding so long?" Takeshi teasedl.

"Hm?" the girl turned to him. "H-hai!"

She got out her clubs that caught fire as she swung them. She juggled them a bit then let out a breath, blowing a stream of fire from one of the clubs. It spiraled throughout the room as the room gasped in amazement. Suddenly, the fire flickered and grew out of control, growing bigger and blazing throughout the room.

"Tsukiyo!" Takeshi yelled.

The crowd yelled, running from the fire.

Xanxus stared as the fire drew back and surrounded the girl. The girl was completely engulfed in fire.


	2. Embarrassment

The girl was completely engulfed in fire. Xanxus got up and jumped on stage.

_Boss?! _ All the Varia thought. What was he doing?!

He grabbed the girl, the flames burning his hands until he noticed that the flames were actually sky flames. He was confused. Why were they elemental flames? These flames are like his! The flames slowly burned down and he stared at the girl. She was completely unharmed!

"Ah!" she let out.

What was going on? Why was she completely okay? She stared at him with her big brown eyes, surprised.

"Xanxus!" Vongola Nono called out from the audience.

He looked at his father confused.

"Excuse me, sir." Takeshi let out and Xanxus turned to him. "I'm sorry if you were surprised, but this was only a magic trick." Takeshi laughed nervously at what to do.

Xanxus froze. A magic….. Trick? He looked at the girl and she froze too.

"A magic trick?" Squalo repeated relieved.

"What a sham," Mammon added.

There was silence until Bel and Lussuria started laughing.

"Oh, Bossu! You were so worried!" Lussuria cooed.

Xanxus' face grew darker each moment until he lost it.

"AAAAAAAAGAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"

The girl squeaked at the guy holding her and started screaming. He threw her where ever and started going ballistic, tearing the place down.

...

Vongola Nono sighed. His son just completely destroyed a huge section of the mansion and had to apologize to all the guests. Though it wasn't about the money, he could pay for that or the guest he was worried about. It was his son again. Why did he get so upset? He tried recalling the previous events. Suddenly, he remembered Xanxus' actions. The way he stepped up to the stage without a second thought and his face. His face! Priceless! It was the face of someone worried about another person! That and it was pretty funny with his face when he figured out it was all fake. He laughed.

_I think I just found something._

_..._

In their guest room, Tsuna was glad to take off his head piece and flung it to the basket.

"That was horrible!" he yelled out exasperated. "That guy completely raged at the place!"

Takeshi laughed behind him as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"It was pretty funny though. I didn't think anyone would react to that."

Yamamoto fiddled with his sleeve. The original act was that Tsuna covered himself with his sky flames to fool the audience he was on fire. Then, he'd use one of his water attacks to "put out" the fire as Tsuna takes away his flames. Then, he'd throw a smoke bomb so Tsuna could run undetected and hide underneath the stage, leaving a pile of ash in his place. Later, he'd appear again in the back of the room surprising every one.

"That guy was kinda heroic huh?

"What?!" Tsuna yelled. "That guy was just crazy!"

"Haha. That, or he was really into Tsukiyo." Takeshi teased. Tsuna blushed. "Hey," Takeshi called out as he tugged at his sleeve again, "can you help me take this off? It's stuck."

"Hm? Sure, hold still"

Tsuna grabbed his sleeve and tugged but too hard that he fell back, dragging Takeshi and landing on one of the beds. Yamamoto slammed his fist on the bed, and found himself on top. He was so close that his face almost touched Tsuna's. Tsuna blushed bright pink.

"I-I'm sorry Yamamoto-san!"

Tsuna covered his face with Takeshi's shirt still in his hands and the other boy laughed. The door suddenly burst open.

"GET OFF HIM! JYUUDAIME!"

Gokudera pushed Takeshi off and helped Tsuna up. "Are you alright Jyudaime?! Did this pervert do something to you?!" he glared accusingly at Yamamoto.

"I didn't do anything," Takeshi smiled.

Hayato growled at him like a guard dog.

"Calm down Gokudera! He didn't do anything!" Tsuna hurriedly tried to explain. He was still red from seeing Takeshi so close. Tsuna looked at Takeshi and he gave him a quick secretive look that he blushed even more.

"Ah!" Hayato yelled, "Are you sick Jyuudaime?!" He felt Tsuna's forhead but he brushed it off.

"I'm fine! You don't need to worry!"

"So, Gokudera," Takeshi butted in. "How come you're here? Aren't you supposed to be in the other room with Bianchi?"

Hayato turned purple and froze. "I'm not sleeping anywhere near that woman!" he yelled.

"Hm? So why are you here Gokudera-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah, well it seems that stupid cow wandered off again and we can't find him. He took one of the performer's keys with him so now they can't go into their room until we do."

...

"NAnana— ,nann,na"

Lambo walked around picking his nose, unknowingly having a key stuck to his hair. He saw a door and wanted to explore so he opened it and saw a man sleeping in a huge bed.

"What's that?"

The man had something in his hair, - a tail and feathers. Was he sleeping on an animal? He wanted a closer look so he went in.

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled, grabbing the little child. "What are you doing here?!"

"Tsuna!" Lambo called out in surprise. He was still in his kimono and wig but no head piece. Didn't he change yet? "There's something on that man's pillow!"

"I don't care! You're not supposed to be here! Stop wandering off by yourself! We have to go back to others!"

"No!" the kid cried, "I have to see!"

Lambo started squirming and hitting the older kid.

"Gah! Lambo, stop it!"

Tsuna accidentally let go and he flew to the man's face.

"Ah!" Lambo yelled. He pulled a feather but it wouldn't budge. "Huh?" He kept pulling even harder until Tsuna came and pulled him off.

"Lambo!" he cried. Suddenly an arm pulled him down and he let out a scream.

Tsuna just laid there frozen. What just happened? Lambo squirmed from his grip and went to the door.

"I'll go back now. See you back at the rooms Tsuna!"

"Lambo!" Tsuna called out. "Lambo!"

He already left and he was stuck there. A muscular arm tightly held him so he couldn't get out. Who was this though? Suddenly , the person moved loosening his grip so that Tsuna could move but still not get out. He turned to his other side so see who it was and his mouth opened holding in a gasp (or a yell).

It was that guy from earlier that came up on stage! Out of all the rooms, he slept here! His heart started beating faster and the guy's arms held him tighter. Tsuna looked at the guy's face. The only light his eyes could gather was from the slight crack from the door that he left open. He looked a little angry even while his sleeping but his expression was calm. He had a mature muscular face and he was lucky that that the man had short hair so that it didn't cover his face. In fact, everything was so masculine about him. Tsuna could feel it being so close. His chest that breathing up and down was hard and his arms that trapped him were big. They were complemented with wide, strong shoulders and he was tall. Yeah, Tsuna had more growing to do and this man is definitely older than him but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

The man moaned and nudged his head deeper to the pillow. Tsuna almost made a sound, surprised by the sudden movement and his heart started pumping even faster that his whole body heated up.

...

Xanxus woke up, feeling something warm in his arms. He drowsily opened his eyes to check and he saw that one girl again. She was still in her red kimono and she was sleeping, cradled in his arms. Her face was so serene. He must've been dreaming. He closed his eyes and let himself be taken by sleep.


	3. Unraveling

Takeshi woke up and looked to the bed next to him. _Tsuna still isn't back?_ He got dressedand on the way out of the room he saw Gokudera.

"Ah, Gokudera. Have you seen Tsuna?

"Hm? Didn't he sleep with you?" They looked at each other. "Temme! Don't tell me you lost Jyuudaime!"

There was yelling outside and it kept getting louder and louder. Lambo rubbed his eyes and looked out the door.

"Hey, Ahodera! What are you yelling?" Lambo asked angry from being disturbed of sleep.

"You cow!" Gokudera yelled grabbing Lambo by his collar. "You were the last person to see Jyuudaime right?! Where is he?!"

"Hm?!" Lambo scratched his head and tried to remember. "Ah! He was in that one room!"

"Show me!"

...

Takeshi and Gokudera followed the little kid. Gokudera was grumbling something and even though he wouldn't exactly put it in the same words, he felt the same way. Where was Tsuna? Did something happen to him? Maybe it was because of the incident with the bed that he didn't want to come back. Damn.

Takeshi looked around and they were in whole other building. Something felt different about the decoration and design that made it seem like they were trespassing some place they shouldn't be.

"Here!" Lambo stopped, pointing to a door. "Tsuna decided to stay here last night but I told him I'd meet him back at the rooms."

An ominous aura reeked through the door. _Why would Tsuna-? _Gokudera rushed to open and the door.

...

The light from the window started penetrating through, shining on Xanxus' eyes. He grouchily opened them and saw that he had his arm around some one. _Hm? _He quickly satup, almost tossing the thing on his bed until he noticed it was that girl, Tsukiyo. So it wasn't a dream.

She started stirring and suddenly hugged his waist. Should he push her off or… Actually, he didn't mind this. She was still sleeping and her hug became tighter until she suddenly jolted.

...

Tsuna slowly came to consciousness, feeling the room slightly brighten from the morning. Somehow, the bed was so comfortable and soft. The Vongola family really provided good service. The thing is though, he didn't remember going into bed last night. He moved around, savoring the feeling and tossed his arms around something. _Hn?_ What was this? It wasn't soft like the rest of the bed. It was hard and warm. Tsuna hugged it tighter until he froze. All the memories of last night came flooding over him. His eyes flew open and he slowly looked up.

_It's that guy!_

Tsuna immediately sat up.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he cried.

_Ugh. What am I still doing here?!_ Tsuna wrestled and fused through the bed sheets but got slipped back when he tried to stand. He instinctively grabbed something and landed on the man's lap. He looked up at him.

"Uwah~!" He started turning red. He's just making things worse! "I'm sorry!" He closed his eyes waiting for something to happen, for the man to get angry. Nothing. He opened his eyes again and saw the man's face.

He was calm and he started at him. _He's not… angry? _He stared back surprised. How come he wasn't going ballistic like he did before? He then noticed that he grabbed the man's shoulder. He tried to take it away.

"Ah, I'm-"

The man suddenly pushed him back down, grabbing his hand.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" he called out.

Silence. The man just rested his head between his neck and breathed deeply. Tsuna's heart began to race. Was this common around this man for his heart to beat so much? His face started heating up again and they just laid there. After a few minutes, he started getting used to him on top of him and his heart started to slow. He closed his eyes and just went with it.

...

Xanxus didn't know why, but he pushed her back down on the bed.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" she cried.

He didn't even know so he didn't answer. He rested his head on her and closed his eyes. He could her heart pumping and feel heat rising from her body. He liked it. After a while, she mellowed. He could stay like this all day. Suddenly, he heard the door burst open.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

They both turned and he saw a silvered haired guy with skinny jeans and the black haired guy, Yamamoto. They both stopped in their tracks.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto let out in surprise.

...

As they opened the door the two called out.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

They both braked in surprise.

"Tsuna?" he let out.

There was the spiky haired man from yesterday. Why was he on top of Tsuna?!

"Yamamoto! Gokudera!" Tsuna called out. He was blushing bright red and stuttering. "Ah-… I!"

"Get off of him!" Gokudera yelled. How many times did he have to do this?! Why does he have to walk in to some pervert always touching his friend? That made two in the room. This just strengthened his resolve to protect Tsuna.

He lit a handful explosives and threw it. BOOM! That should do him. The smoke cleared and he still saw the man. He was hugging Tsuna to shield him from the explosion. _I just gave him an excuse_ _to get closer to him! Tch! _The man's face darkened and he took out a gun. BANG! BANG!

_Crap!_

_..._

The man held Tsuna tightly and he blushed even harder. Why were Yamamoto and Gokudera here?! Gokudera just attacked the man holding him. Maybe they misunderstood. He felt agitated. How could they not? Another man was on top him! Now he's holding him! The man took out a gun and fired. BANG! BANG!

"Stop!" he yelled out trying to lower the man's arm.

He looked to where his friends and the smoke cleared. They were safe. Gokudera had taken out his Sistema C.A.I to protect both him and Takeshi. He sighed in relief. The man looked at him and Tsuna felt awful.

"I'm sorry," he started. He got up. "These are my friends. So please, don't hurt them."

The man put away his gun and he thanked him.

"Jyuudaime!" Hayato called out. He came and pulled Tsuna away. "Are you alright?" He glared at the man on the bed but Tsuna led him towards the door.

"Yeah. I'm alright," he nodded. "Let's just go."

He pushed his friends out the door but looked back. He just caused trouble for that guy.

...

Vongola Nono walked in the halls.

"Did you hear?" a voice whispered. "They found a girl in the master's bed."

"What?! Who?"

He looked at the next room. It was maid's gossip. He stopped to listen. Who were they talking about? Certainly not him, right? Was it one of his sons? He didn't like false rumors.

"It was one of the entertainers from yesterday. I think it was that girl that breathed fire."

The other maid gasped. "Didn't he went on stage for her?"

"Yeah! That was so suspicious!"

"Do they know each other?"

"They do now." The maid laughed. "Anyways, it seem two of the guys from the group that the girl's in came to Master Xanxus' room and had a fight."

"Oo! You're lying!"

"No! They messed up one his walls. They're gonna have to go and repair that. When they do, you know I'm telling the truth."

"Ladies," the 9th stepped out. The maids jumped.

"Good morning!" they greeted.

"Has anything interesting been going on?" he asked.

The maids looked at each other and laughed nervously.

...

Tsuna took a shower and changed. He went downstairs for breakfast and saw Yamamoto.

"Ah, Yamamoto-san!" he called out.

He really wanted to explain what happened. He ran up to him and the taller boy looked at him blankly.

"I'm sorry, but Haru called me for something."

He dodged Tsuna and walked away. Tsuna stared at his back as he left. Was he angry?

"Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

Tsuna turned around and saw one of the butlers. "The boss would like to see you."

...

Vongola Nono did have to make a call to fix the wall in Xanxus' room. Maybe this wasn't so bad, but he didn't a fight between the Namimori Entertainment Crew and his son. He was lost in thought until the door opened and a young man came in. He had spikey light brown hair and milky brown eyes. His complexion was fair and had lean muscles built from his line of work.

"Did you want to see me?" he asked.

"Yes, sit down." The 9th invited.

The boy sat across from him and sunk in the black leather couch. Nono set down his drink on the glass coffee table and looked at the young man.

"You look like your mother," he started. The boy looked at him and he smiled. "It's been a while, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna nodded, "Ne,"

"How have you been?" he asked. "Have you been taking care of yourself well?"

Tsuna nodded. "I've been doing good."

"It's been a while since I've seen you. Since you left home."

"Namimori takes care of me well." Tsuna said quickly. "I'm very happy being a part of them. They're like my family."

Nono looked at Tsuna with hurt. It been 5 years since Tsuna left home after the incident. His mother was killed by the mafia because his father brought his work home. He actually witnessed the killing and heard her cries while he hid in the closet under the blankets. He blamed his father for what happened and ran away. It tore Nono since Tsuna's father was one of his closest friends. The turn of events just weren't the best.

"Tsuna," he said seriously, "I want you to live with me here."

The boy looked at him wide eyed. When Nono looked at the boy, he could still see the hurt, little kid that ran from home.

"Ninth," Tsuna started.

"Please," he continued. "Your father was like a son to me, so that makes you family. You are part of the Vongola, Tsuna."


	4. Who You Are

**Thank you, guys for reading so far! I'm really happy for your likes and definitely your comments! I'll try to update as fast as I can and please leave a comment! I love hearing what you guys think :3\**

…**..**

"Eh?! Did you hear? The guy who hired us invited us all to dinner!" Haru yelled out in excitement. She rolled on her bed and squealed. "I can't believe they'd do that!"

She looked up at Yamamoto. Was he ignoring her?

"Hey!" she yelled, "I only agreed for you to help me organize all the clothes because you asked."

She puffed up her cheeks in anger.

"Hm?" he turned to Haru, "sorry."

He looked back at the clothes blankly and started folding. Haru sighed and stopped Takeshi's hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he smiled, "I'm just a little tired."

Haru grumbled. _Liar_. "Where's Tsuna?" she asked irritated. "Whenever you're around him, your face just lights up."

His smile faded and dropped.

"Hn?!" Haru perked up noticing the change. _Did I upset him?_

….

Gokudera wandered the halls looking for Tsuna. Where was he? He needed to get him out of the reach of people who'd want to do weird things to him! He looked out to the garden until he bumped something.

"Ow!"

He looked up and saw a tall woman with long plum colored hair and goggles.

"Bianchi!" he screamed.

"Ah, Hayato. What are you doing here?" she asked casually, "Shouldn't you be heading to the dining hall?"

"Dining Hall?" Gokudera paused. "Wait…Did you cook something?!" He almost gagged.

The woman smiled. "I know you love my cooking but save it for the road later on. We've been invited by Vongola 9th to join him for dinner."

"Dinner?"

….

Xanxus came in the dining hall but why were there all these trash sitting with him? He took one of the ends of the long table and unknown faces filled the sides along with his father's right hand man.

"The hell?"

"Every one, please sit!" his father happily called out.

Everyone sat and smiled when he came in the room. He was with someone. A kid that looked familiar. Nono had his hand on the kid's shoulder as if family. What was going on?

…..

The two settled at the table and food started coming in, set down by many servants. Tsuna was still being impressed by this place. Every one gloried at the food but Tsuna noticed the man at the end of the table. It was the guy from the morning. He started to leave until Nono called out.

"Xanxus, aren't you going to stay and eat with us?"

He grunted. So his name was Xanxus.

"I don't want to be part of this crap you're pulling."

Every one stared at him, taken aback by the way he answered the kind man. It seems he was used to it though.

"Even though Tsunayoshi has come and reconciled with after all these years?"

Xanxus looked back with an "I don't give" attitude.

He pointed to Tsuna and he looked back at the annoyed young man.

"The hell are you?" Xanxus turned and headed out.

The 9th slumped his shoulders and Tsuna looked at him. What a troublesome guy. The old man sat back down and sighed.

….

Nono couldn't believe that his son couldn't even remember a close friend that visited frequently at their home when he was young. He sat back dount and he was met with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry Tsuna," he said.

"Ah," the boy shook his head. "It's not your fault." This kid was the complete opposite of his son. Nono smiled. He must've been hurt that a childhood friend didn't remember him. As if those years never happened. "Who was that though?" Tsuna asked.

The man looked at the boy in disbelief. He didn't remember either?

"He's my son," Nono answered. Maybe they just don't recognize each other. It has been years.

…..

After dinner, Nono thanked the entire Namimori Entertainment Crew for a pleasant evening and great performance from yesterday. They all got up but before he left, Tsuna kept thinking about the guy that left. Wasn't Xanxus hungry? HE felt his prescence was too imposing with the way the 9th introduced him. But was he really Nono's son? He didn't remember him from before. Maybe he should check up on him later, just in case?

…..

Yamamoto sat out in the Veranda. It was already night and the cool wind came to blow away at least some of the stress that kept invading his mind. He sighed. The picture of that other man who the ninth called Xanxus on top of Tsuna kept popping in his mind. Why did he keep thinking about it? He's sure it was supposed to mean something but didn't know what. It bothered him when he thought that just before Tsuna was with him, they were in the same position in their room. Takeshi brushed his hand through his hair. Did he like it? He was with him the whole night. He could have left any time he wanted to. Then again, Tsuna is Tsuna and Xanxus is a huge guy.

"Yamamoto,"

Takeshi turned to see who it was. The person who was just in his mind stood right in front of him, his brown eyes reflected the moonlight. It made it harder to contain himself when Tsuna focused his stare at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, tilting his head.

Takeshi smiled. This is the cute Tsuna he liked. "Yeah," he answered.

"Look, about earlier," he tried to explain, "I just didn't know how to get out. It was just an odd situation…."

He looked at Tsuna a little hurt that he was struggling to explain himself. Why was he trying to say it in a roundabout way? It wasn't an odd situation. It should have been a nightmare. There was just an awkward silence and the two looked away from each other.

"Yama-"

KNOCK. KNOCK. The door opened cutting of Tsuna.

"Sawada-san," a butler called. It was the same one that called him earlier.

"Yes?" Tsuna answered.

"The boss is calling for you again to join him for a drink."

"Ah," Tsuna looked at Yamamoto. He wanted to say something to him.

"It's okay," Yamamoto smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."

Tsuna nodded. "Thanks."

"Just come back to bed," Takeshi called out before Tsuna closed the door behind him. _Just come back._

…

Tsuna came in the ninth's reading room. Nono was reading a book with a bottle of scotch on the small table.

"Ah, Tsuna," he greeted as he heard the door close.

"Ninth," he returned.

"Come sit next to me." Nono invited. Tsuna obeyed and sat next to him. "I was just wondering if you still remember coming here when you were little."

Tsuna gave a puzzled look. "Yes, I remember coming here a lot. I remember playing out in the garden with Enrico." Enrico was Timoteo's eldest son. He was the one that played with Tsuna the most when he came over. "How come?"

"Hm? Ah, well I just wanted to make sure you remember the festival that will be coming next week." Nono actually wanted to pry into his memories but avoided being so direct.

"Oh, the Carnevale. Of cource not!" Tsuna smiled. "I still remembered the first time I saw it."

Nono remembered when little Tsuna came and saw the masked performers; he started crying from being too scared. He could tell from the current boy sitting next to him that the Tsuna now is much different. Life on the road must have gained him some experience of the world.

"We're going to be part of the entertainment there too," Tsuna continued.

"Someone hired you ?"

"Yup. A man named Rokudo Mukuro called for us. We already talked with him before we came here."

"Mukuro. He's pretty famous," Ninth nodded impressed. "Perhaps you could stay here till the actual day."

"Really?!" Tsuna jumped from the generous offer. "Thank you!"

Nono laughed. "It will also give you some time to think about my offer." His face turned sincere. "I know you like being with Namimori. Perhaps something can be arranged."

Tsuna started walking back. The ninth has been really kind but he doesn't really understand why he wanted him to stay here. He had no business in the mafia world. He swore to it.

….

The next day, the crew got up bright and early. The whole crew sat in a group in the garden in front of a tall man with the old style delinquent haircut. He had the aura of someone very organized and liked order but had friendly eyes.

"Even though the Carnevale is a long time from now, we can't slacken on our practice!" he yelled out. "It's only a few days, and we're expected to give an amazing performance! Don't disappoint and let's do our best!"

"Hai, Kusakabe –san!" everyone yelled in synchrony.

The man smiled and everyone got to practice. It was an odd site at the Vongola mansion and a lot of the servants and residents came to watch. _This is it!_ Tsuna thought. _Our big break!_ He was dressed normally this time in practice clothes – a white sleeveless hoodie and gray sweatpants. He blew out his cheeks to pretend he had oil in his mouth and blew. A spiraling blast of fire came flying out and the bystanders gasped. He smiled. He didn't need oil, he had his flames that took care of everything.

…..

They had been informed that the Monterosso had started to move again. Xanxus walked out with the crew behind for another mission. As he was heading out, he heard a whole bunch of ruckus outside. He looked out and saw people practicing out in the garden. His father really asked the circus to stay here? He grumbled.

"Oh, is that fire girl out there?" Lussuria asked. "Ah!"

Xanxus turned his head back. A blast of heat came at them as an orange glow burst in their faces. Tsukiyo? He traced back where the blast came from and he saw the brown haired boy. He was smiling and bowed as some of the residents clapped. The boy looked up and saw them. Xanxus froze at a sudden realization as the boy looked away and continued practicing.

"Voi!" Squalo called out confused. "Why did we stop?!"

Xanxus turned annoyed and kept on walking. Squalo's eyebrows deepened and he looked back out the garden. He was looking at that kid?

Bel laughed. He didn't know why but his boss was pissed. This was gonna be fun.

….

After practice, Tsuna hit the showers. He was sweaty from dealing with fire all day and let the water cool his body. He smiled at the gasps and excitement the residents gave out. He was doing good. He pushed his hair back and he suddenly remembered Xanxus walking out with a group trailing behind him. There's only one reason for that. The Mafia was out for another job. He bit his lip. Xanxus looked like the top of guy to do some of this stuff. Did he do it a lot? Was that why he was fit? He remembered when he felt his grip on his wrist when he pushed him down on the bed; his muscular arms and back when he accidentally clung on to him. Tsuna caught himself. What was he thinking?! His face turned pink and shook his head hard. He remembered Xanxus' face before he left. Guess he figured out who Tsukiyo really was. Tsuna felt a bit embarrassed. _Uugh!_ He couldn't shake a strange uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Wonder when I'd have to see him again…_

…_._

Squalo slashed a guy as he fell back, blood squirting out from his torso. That was the fifth one that was hiding. The Monterosso had a cowardly way of fighting. A loud bang roared behind him as the wall exploded. He turned back and saw 4 guys bloodied and blown up into bits and pieces. He turned to where the whole in the wall was made and saw Xanxus stepped in. Angry, but more pissed than usual.

"Stupid boss! You're gonna blow the whole damn place with us in it!"

The place was underground and with all the damage Xanxus has been causing, he was surprised the whole place hadn't already collapsed. Xanxus looked at him with a gleam in his eyes and he froze. That killing intent flooded in them.

"The boss is really angry," Levi remarked.

"Tch. Almost did the whole place by himself." Bel added.

The rest of the crew followed Bel as he walked in. Why the hell was their boss acting up?

…

Xanxus kicked a guy's dead limbs off his foot. He really felt good tearing this place apart, but why the hell was he so damned angry? He kept thinking about the browned hair boy and Tsukiyo's face immediately popped up next to it. They were the same person, huh? He started walking out of the cramped place, now cramped with the dead, irritated. He felt like he'd been lied to and he really hated that. As they came out of the entrance and saw the sky again, he felt an urge to see the kid again. The moon lit full as he snapped his head away.

"Tsunayoshi…" he menaced.

…..

Tsuna didn't see him for a few days and started to wonder where Xanxus was. He looked forward to bumping into him, but at the same time hoping that they wouldn't. He walked around the halls drinking some water to cool down after practice until he heard voices. He looked around and saw Xanxus was back, followed by the guys from before. Their clothes were all wrinkled and dirty. No doubt, they were stained with blood. Tsuna stared at the incoming group. Xanxus notice and glared at him.

"N!" Tsuna jumped.

He looked really scary after a mission. They all passed by him, a few giving him a look, and left Tsuna standing there. The mafia just came home. Tsuna cleaned up and went to his room. At least bumping into him was not as bad. He lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, sore from all the practice. Was that it? He expected a little something more. He tossed around. What was he expecting?! He sunk his face in the pillow with his eyebrows furrowed. He stared at his roommate already sleeping and exhausted. Yamamoto was the most popular in the group and also did the most varied acts. His friend slept peacefully while his mind was still hectic with thoughts. _He must be tired too…._

Tsuna shot up. _I have to check up on him! _Every meeting with Xanxus so far hasn't been exactly well. He had to change that. Plus, he was worried about the blood. What if that wasn't the enemy's? Xanxus was an important part of the Vongola family. He had to do something. Tsuna got out of bed and slowly closed the door, looking back to make sure that he didn't wake his partner.

Tsuna walked to the familiar building and stopped when he saw the door he was looking for and stared. _That's Xanxus' room. _He stepped forward to open the room but remembered that one of the walls was messed up from earlier. Maybe he went to sleep somewhere else. A maid passed by and Tsuna called out.

"Excuse me,"

"Yes?" the maid turned.

"Do you know where Xanxus is staying?"

The maid looked at him skeptically. The man she served didn't like company. "Yes," she answered after realizing she paused. "He's staying at the room his older brother used to have. I'm about to give him his dessert." She nudged the cart in front of her.

"Ah! Is it okay if I can take it to him?" Tsuna asked. For some reason he really wanted to talk to him.

"I-I'm not sure," the maid replied. She couldn't do that.

"It's okay," Tsuna tried to convince the girl, "'ll just follow you. That's okay right?"

The girl nodded yes. What was he up to? It wasn't any of her business though. He was a guest. She led him into the older brother's old room and he looked around. It was bigger than the one he and Yamamoto were staying at.

The girl took away the plate that was cleaned out on the table and replaced it with the dessert she brought over. She rolled her cart and looked at Tsuna before she exited.

"Ah..I'm gonna stay for a while," Tsuna explained.

The girl left unsure and closed the door. Tsuna looked around and saw how exotically and expensively decorated the room was. Hm. He didn't really pay attention to how Xanxus' room was like. Not like he was able to from what happened. He walked around waiting and looked at the desert on the table. Devil's cake. He looked at it at tilted his head. Something was missing. He grabbed one of the bottles the maid left and shook it. _Needs whip cream. _He tried pressing the tip but nothing came out. _Hm?_ He examined the bottle to see if anything was wrong and accidentally pressed it again.

"Uwaaah~!"

Whip cream squirted onto his face and all over his shirt. It got into his eyes and he dropped the bottle. He rubbed them to get it off but some of the cream got in his hands. Damn! What if somebody comes?! He looked around and froze. Xanxus stood there in the middle of the room. He had a dark shadow on his face and glared at the caught animal. Tsuna looked around and saw he came from the conjoined room .

"Uwah…." Tsuna couldn't say anything. Out of all the bad luck, really?

The boy started slowly stepping back as Xanxus lifted his head.

"I hate sweets."

His gruff, blunt tone scared him and he slipped on the bottle.

"Ack!"

Tsuna fell back onto the couch behind him and sunk further back as he studied the man's face in front him.


	5. Going With the Flow

What did he think, coming in the room? How did he even know? He examined the room and it seemed the boy spilled whip cream everywhere. He was even covered in it himself as if it snowed. It looked like _he_ was the dessert rather than the thing on the table. The boy fell back, scared, on the couch behind him. What was he trying to do? Xanxus was too tired for this but as he stepped closer, the boy's eyes looked at him. He stopped surprised. They shined like an orb of water and did something to him.

He suddenly remembered something.

Tsukiyo….

Tsuna…

Whatever, he lied to him. The kid liked playing games. If he's going to do it like that, then he'll just have to not complain when he takes the invite.

Xanxus trapped Tsuna on the couch, placing one knee on the boy's side to act as a wall. He grabbed the boy's face and pressed his lips against it. Tsuna let out a surprise but Xanxus only sunk in deeper into his face, licking the topping on his face. He slowly traveled down, taking it a little rough that the boy though he might bite his neck. He felt hungry for something after tasting the sweet in his mouth. He was tired from days of being underground but he just ate a plateful of steak and is ready to go. He could do this. His final course just came in and he intended to finish it with a lion's appetite.

The kid moved uncomfortably underneath him and softly pushed away. Xanxus let the hand back him away so he could take a breath. He looked back at his meal whose eyes showed uncertainty. He wasn't gonna stop_. _He took the hand that pushed him away and softly bit his fingers and brushed the knuckles with his lips. He looked back to see if the boy liked it.

…..

Tsuna blushed at what the older man was doing. Everything was moving so fast. He pulled back his hand with Xanxus' head following it to his chest. The man buried his head in his neck again and the feel of his hair tickled the boy's ear. He let out a moan and grabbed on to the man's hair, now messy with the white, sweet foam.

Xanxus threw his jacket across the room and started under Tsuna's shirt, hastily trying to pull it up. Tsuna did the same, digging his arms inside the man's white collared shirt and feeling the skin of his muscular back. He slid his arm over the man's shoulders to the front to unbutton his shirt while they kissed. They almost got his shirt over Tsuna's head until someone opened the door.

….

They had all been discussing Xanxus' temper from the mission they just did. It wasn't just that he was more aggressive than usual; their boss had been acting weird since his birthday.

"He's probably just as annoyed as we are," Mammon interjected. "We have been having lots of guests and they're pretty noisy."

"The ninth's idea to keep a circus," Lussuria added. "I heard that Vongola had an eye one of the members. That's why they're still here."

There had been rumors around that one of the members had been favored by the ninth. Squalo had a feeling it was the one that did the fire act. Those flames were dangerous, and they resembled the type of flame the Vongola had.

"Heh, it is the tenth after all," Bel scoffed. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Tenth?" one of them asked.

"The one that one of the punks call 'Jyuudaime'," the prince explained.

The swordsman thought back. _Jyuudaime?_ He then remembered the silver haired kid that always yelled that out. That could only mean that the short brown haired brat was the student of the legendary Reborn! The infamous hitman who trained all successful mafia leaders that included the Vongola. The hitman always trained the people he saw the most potential in that could take down the Vongola. It should be the tenth student by now.

It was odd that Reborn, who trained the Vongola leaders like others before him, would always train another student who he thought could take down the familia he was loyal to. Squalo didn't know the whole story but he heard that it dated back to the first set of arcobaleno and the first Vongola. Giotto apparently agreed to the Arcobalenos' conditions that they would forever support the Vongola only if they were able to prove that the next heir would be able to defeat anyone that came at them. It seemed idiotic since of course if the next heir was incapable to fend off rival familias then the Vongola would fall whether they were special or not. But to train the opponent their selves? The brown haired kid meant trouble then.

Maids passed by the room they were all talking in.

"I didn't know what to do," a voice said in desperation, "It's not like I could tell him to leave. But I knew the young boss didn't want anyone to come there. It'd be my fault if something breaks again!"

Suddenly, as the maid turned to walk a white haired shark blocked her.

"Who went to the boss' room?" he demanded.

The two maids jumped. "One of the people from Namimori!" she quickly answered. " T-The browned haired kid that breathes out fire. He wanted-"

Squalo already went ahead before she finished.

"Where are you going?!" Lussuria called out.

The rest of the crew went ahead and followed him.

….

The heat between them burned and things were getting hot. Tsuna didn't even think of what was happening and just let the man dig into him. As he unbuttoned the man's shirt and threw it on the floor, the door barged open with voices calling out

"BOSS!"

The man bit Tsuna's lip hard and stopped. The footsteps rolled after one another and stopped. There was a cut in confused voices was about to say something. Xanxus broke away looking up and threw the small table at the door with a growl.

"GGGRRRAAAAAHHHHH!"

BAM! He was pretty sure that it shattered into pieces. Tsuna heard the door slam shut and Xanxus sighed hard, annoyed. That completely ruined the mood. It was just awkward silence now between them. They remained there not moving until they started hearing whispers outside the hall. No doubt it was about them. Xanxus got off of him and brushed his hair back and headed to the conjoined room.

….

Xanxus felt the stickiness in his hair. What was he doing? The rest of the guys just came in here barging like nothing. What did those scums want? He headed to the other room suddenly tired, his appetite gone. He stopped as he reached the door and turned back.

"Go back to your room," he said remembering the kid on the couch. He probably didn't know what to do since things didn't go how they were supposed to.

He left and headed for the showers. He still felt dirty and wanted to clean up before he slept. With what happened, the_ only_ thing he wanted to was sleep.

…..

Squalo closed the door, his mind racing. What did he just see?! He had to keep asking since his mind kept blocking out what happened just a few seconds ago. He tried to get it straight. _Okay. _He tried to calm himself. Break it down. He was with, no on somebody half naked on the couch….But the brown haired brat is supposed to be there. Did he miss something? Right off the bat he knew there was no one else that did a fire routine except that boy. He was confused a few days before but figured out that the kid dressed up the first time they saw him. It _is_ that boy.

"AAGHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THE STUPID BOSS DOING PLAYING AROUND?!"

"Shi shi shi," Bel laughed nervously still surprised, "maybe the ninth isn't the only one interested in him."

The swordsman looked at him.

"Whatever!" he grunted, regaining composure. He slashed his arm in the air signaling them to disperse. "Stop staring and go do what you're supposed to!"

The rest of the crew stared at him as he walked off. They looked at each other and slowly did the same.

"Guess our boss has that type of wild side too," Bel smiled. "What do you think?" he asked Mammon.

The arcobaleno looked at the confused teen. He was a kid after all.

"Want to make that into a bet?" he smiled.

…

Tsuna tasted the blood from his lip. Things just got really messed up. He still sat on the couch thinking. It felt awkward to leave and it felt awkward to stay. He heard the showers turn off as he looked at the door leading to the other room. There was no way he could leave. He waited for a while thinking what the voices in the hall might have said. He also thought of what Yamamoto might say if he didn't come back by morning. It's not like he would know if he came back right now. Tsuna stared at the white collared shirt on the floor. He got up and took it and found that his was under it. His shirt was still sticky so he didn't put it back on and shrugged. He'll just go back and put on another one when he returned to his room. He went ahead to the conjoined room to return the white shirt, thinking that he could leave it on the bed since the other man was still in the bathroom.

When he opened the door, he was surprised Xanxus stood in the middle of the room drying his hair with just a towel on. Tsuna blushed surprised. He got caught twice! Xanxus stared at him and scoffed. He went to a drawer and threw him a shirt.

"Put it on." He ordered.

Tsuna didn't even get to explain himself. Tsuna slowly did as he was told, taking peaks at the other man as he too changed. Why did he give him something to change in too? He could just go back to his room. Tsuna found it was another white collared shirt but hung loosely on him. The sleeves were too long and passed his hands and the shirt reached his knees. He looked back at Xanxus at what to do next.

…

Xansus looked at Tsuna. He had a lot of growing to do. While the shirt fitted him perfectly, the shirt was long and baggy on him. The kid wore baggy black sweat pants too. The colors he had were formal but the way it fitted him looked for cute pajamas. He stepped closer to kid as his eyes got bigger, expecting something, and locked his arms around him as they fell on the bed. His hair was still wet but he didn't care. He licked the last spot of whip cream on Tsuna's face and calmed.

…

Tsuna didn't know what was going on. He just wanted to return a shirt. His face was already hot enough without Xanxus' body covering him. He looked at the man's face. Was he already sleeping? This guy was really easy going. Tsuna thought again. Maybe he was just tired. The boy smiled and closed his eyes. _I'm glad he's safe._ He was already comfortable like in this embrace. _I hope he'll stay for the Carnevale….._

…**.**

**LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE REASON FOR THE PAST AND WHY THE TWO CAN'T REMEMBER EACH OTHER! **

**THANKS GUYS FOR READING SO FAR AND LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ;) I WANNA SEE IF U GUYS LIKE IT .**


	6. Remember Me

"No." Hibari let out flatly.

"Why not?" the man asked over the phone teasing.

"I'm not letting you use my crew."

"Mufufufu," Mukuro laughed, "It must be hard being in the hospitable and not being able to make all the decisions."

HIbari caught something the last time Namimori was traveling and had to stay in the hospital back in Japan. He'd leave already if he could but he'd pass out before he got to the hospital doors. Kusakabe even had to take him here in the first place when he fell unconscious after a meeting. When he woke up, he was in this place full of people and the crew already gone. Kusakabe had already taken them to Italy.

"I'm going there and I'll bite you to death."

"When you do, you better make sure your immune system is in check. If not, another annoying virus will slither into your system." the man joked. There was no way Hibari would be let out to go to Europe.

"I'm talking to that virus right now." Hibari snarled.

"Ouch," There were muffled noises in the background of a different people. "It's seems your crew is here. Fufufu. Get well, Kyoya."

Beep. He turned off the phone. Kyoya's face twisted. _That pineapple!_

…

They all entered the huge building belonging to the company Kokuyo and went into the room the receptionist gave them when they asked for Mukuro Rokudo. They opened the door and saw a purpled hair man talking in the phone. It actually looked more indigo once Tsuna looked closer. He turned off the phone as they all got in. There were 4 other people in the room. There was a blonde wild looking kid, a guy with glasses and white beanie, and two girls. One of the girls had and eye patch and purple hair similar to the guy on the phone and the other was a pink haired girl.

"Ah, Namimori?" he greeted them.

"Hai," Kusakabe nodded. "It's finally nice to meet you Rokudo-san."

The man smiled and shook his hand as well as the others who were in front. As he got to Tsuna, he saw that the man examined him. There was something about him that was familiar.

"Have we met before?" Tsuna asked.

The man smiled. "That's up to you."

He went back to the front of the room leaving Tsuna confused. What did he mean? Did they or did they not? It was a yes or no question. The man didn't look back at him and focused at the whole audience. The room they were in was big and spacious. It was pretty much empty and when he spoke, it echoed.

"I wish I could spend a little more time with you guys but the festival is only a few days away. They already started decorations out in the streets and I really need to see what you guys could do. I did send out my assistant Chrome, if you remember her, when you were in Japan. From what I've heard about you guys, I'm sure it'll be a good performance."

The girl with the eye patch came forward with a stack of papers. "Chrome will pass out the schedules of when we're supposed to meet and the route you are to take during the festival." He continued as the girl went ahead and passed the schedule and map to every Namimori member.

"If you haven't already gotten used to the city, Ken here will give you a short tour." Ken sneered as he looked at the crew. _I don't think he'll be happy giving one._ Tsuna shivered. "But it'll be later on. Today, and for the few days before the festival, you guys can practice here." He opened up his arms presenting the big room. "If you need any equipment just ask me or any of the people you see here with me now." He smiled.

"Can we get started right now?" Kusakabe asked.

"Of course, whenever you're ready." He looked back at Tsuna playfully. Was he teasing him?

…..

Mukuro stayed for their first practice, observing their skills. They have only talked to him on the phone so Tsuna wondered why he never came to see them before. Shouldn't someone in charge of the entertainment evaluate someone before they hire them? Tsuna felt the man's on eyes on him and for some reason it made him uneasy. He stopped and caught his club.

"That's fine right?" he asked Mukuro.

"Hm?" the man caught himself into too intense focus. "Wonderful." he smiled.

"Take a break guys!" Kusakabe yelled out in the room, "go and get some lunch." Everyone dropped what they were doing and he patted them on the back. It was beginning to get stuffy inside and someone opened the doors.

"Are you hungry?" Mukuro asked. "If you don't mind, I've been looking forward to lunch the whole day."

Tsuna looked at him. "Sure."

Tsuna followed the man out as he took him to his car outside.

"Wow!" Tsuna gasped. It was a white Bugatti all sparkling new. What else type of job did this guy do to have a 2 million dollar car?! How many rich people was he going to meet?!

…..

Mukuro opened the door. "Get in," he invited laughing at the kid's reaction. If he stayed in the mafia like he was destined to, he wouldn't be impressed by all the small things.

Tsuna did as he was told, still impressed and checking out the car. Mukuro closed the door and started driving.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he was done worshipping the car. "Aren't we taking the others too?"

"I don't think they'll appreciate it as much as you do." The man replied. "_Though I'm surprised you've already gone this far willingly by yourself," _Mukuro thought.

Tsuna tilted his head. He said some pretty interesting things. The boy shrugged it off and looked out the window. Let the man surprise him. Tsuna still remembered the building in the city so something nostalgic would be nice.

…

Surprisingly, the boy really trusted him and just followed him in his car. Such a naïve kid and he liked it. He stopped and parked at a grand restaurant called Cielo Angelo. The words were in gold and the building was huge and ornately designed with an angelic fountain outside. Tsuna got out of the car with jaws dropped. This place was beautiful. Mukuro took lead going in the restaurant. They met a beautiful woman at the desk in uniform.

"Do you have a reservation sir?" she asked.

The man smiled and spoke in Italian. Tsuna fully understood even if it wasn't in Japanese. Reborn was sure to drill Italian in his head. They didn't have one but the Mukuro leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She nodded embarrassed and called on the phone. Another person in uniform came in and bowed slightly.

"Seguimi signori," _Follow me, gentlemen._

The waiter led them to a private room where you could see a glass view of the city. They went pretty far. There was no sign of the Kokuyo Building anywhere. There was a long table in the middle of the room with a dark blue table cloth and glass plates ready with a vase in the middle. Tsuna stared at it as the waiter set down the menus.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Mukuro asked.

"Ah... " Tsuna was hesitant, "It's just, why are there so many seats?"

The pineapple haired man laughed. "Sit,"

….

The man offered him no explanation but to sit. He immediately ordered something and returned his menu as Tsuna sat down. He seemed to know what he wanted. He didn't want to keep the other person waiting so Tsuna just picked something randomly. The waiter nodded and left.

Tsuna looked at the view out the glass view as the man stared with him as they waited.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah," Tsuna agreed.

Mukuro turned to face him, playing with his cup. "Do you remember Italy?"

"Yeah, I used to come a lot when I was little. How did you know?" he asked surprised.

"You say that, but do you remember me?" he questioned. There was something behind what this man said. It was a little creepy but it somehow seemed important.

There was something familiar about him that Tsuna couldn't quite put his finger on so he decided to hear him out.

"I don't think we've met,"

Mukuro laughed. "Am I not that important to remember?"

The boy blushed at the remark. What was he supposed to say?

"Well, you seem like an important person getting into this restaurant and hosting the carnevale but…"

"My family owns this restaurant," the man explained, "this and many others around the world." Tsuna looked up at him. This guy is really rich! Pleased with the kid's reaction, Mukuro leaned closer. "This was your first," he smirked.

"My first?"

"Your first restaurant that you visited of mine. It was also here that the elders noticed how Xanxus liked you."

Tsuna was all red from ear to ear. He would remember coming to an extravagant place like this! Especially meeting a character like Mukuro and Xanxus.

"Does that make you happy to hear that?" the man teased.

"Ah…well I, uhm-"

"Mufufufu," Mukuro went around the table and held Tsuna's face so the boy couldn't trun away. "Would you like to remember the day the great Reborn scouted you?"

The man leaned closer and reopened his eyes. A mystifying glow flowed from his right eye as a number appeared. Tsuna froze as Mukuro leaned and kissed him softly.

"And the day you got your first kiss?"

**...**

**HAHA! So, what do you guys think about Mukuro? I actually have to rely on him to explain everything 0_0**


	7. Truth

Everything froze around him as Mukuro's kiss deepened in his lips. The room lost its color as a sepia rushed to fill the room. He started seeing the past.

…..

It was as if he and Mukro weren't there anymore. People appeared, all in suits and everyone matched the elegance of the room. Chatter began to escalate as everyone sat at the long table. Tsuna couldn't recognize most of them but he did recognize a younger Vongola Nono who sat in the middle. A couple men surrounded him but the one who sat across was none other than Reborn. A few seats away, Tsuna recognized himself. He was still a small kid and he sat next to someone that should have been Xanxus as a young kid. Tsuna dismissed the difference in height even back then since Xanxus is still older than him. He also saw someone who looked like Mukuro. He had shorter hair back then. Tsuna heard a distinct laughter.

"Haha! Nono, does your kid not like being here? He seems a little upset."

Nono smiled. "He was still taking a nap when before we came here. He's just like a cat."

Masked in the laughter of the crowd, Xanxus suddenly punched another kid who sat next to Tsuna. Everyone noticed but started laughing when they were sure that the kid who got punched got back up again.

"Not just any cat. A beast!" the man laughed loudly.

The kid intentionally pushed Tsuna's plate on the ground just to mess with him and Xanxus saw it. The kid he punched got teary eyed and glared at the two of them and walked away.

"Here," Xanxus said pushing his plate closer to Tsuna, "you can have mine, so stop crying."

Little Tsuna looked at him and sniffled.

"That's alright," a voice said, "we can get you another plate." The two turned and saw the younger Mukuro standing there. He nodded at the waiter who hurried away. "It _is_ our restaurant after all." Mukuro extended his hand as he saw that some of the food spilled on Tsuna's shoes. "Here, let's get you cleaned up."

Tsuna nodded and took his hand as the taller boy took him away. Tsuna looked back at Xanxus with his big eyes as if to say, "_I'll be back." _Xanxus huffed and leaned back in his chair annoyed.

Nono stared at his son for a lingering while. He wasn't surprised at his violent behavior but there was something different how he treated Tsuna. His eyes softened. Maybe he should have Tsuna around more often.

The two went to the restroom to clean Tsuna up. He carried the boy up to sit and grabbed a towel.

"That's okay!" Tsuna fussed. It wasn't right to make another person do this. "You're the son of the owner of this restaurant, right? So um… It's okay."

Mukuro smirked at his childishness as he took the towel away from his hands. He studied the kid in front him and he couldn't connect the little guy to the mafia. Interesting what type of people were given to the new generation. He remembered the taller kid back at the table. That one is definitely going into the business.

Tsuna smiled at Mukuro as he was done cleaning himself and jumped off.

"Thanks, um.."

"Mukuro,"

"Ah, thanks Mukuro-san," he smiled. "I'm Tsuna, by the way."

"Then let's go back, Tsuna."

"Actually, I think it's better we go back to the other room?"

"Hm?"

"Where all the presents are," Tsuna explained. "I think since we're almost done eating anyways, we should just wait at the other room and wait for everybody else."

"Oh," Mukuro remembered, "It's that kid's birthday isn't it?"

Tsuna nodded. "Mhm. I wanna see how is face is when he sees my present."

The kid's smile was so bright he couldn't help but laugh.

….

Back at the table, Xanxus was getting annoyed and looked at the hallway. How long were they going to take? Impatient, he got up to look for them. Nono had been staring at him for a while and he almost laughed at his son's face angrily looking at the direction the two kids had left. Was he that lonely without Tsuna? He almost burst out when he saw his son go up to look for them.

His right hand man looked at him as he was uncontrollably shaking with his head hidden.

"Are you okay Nono?"

"Pft." He had to control himself or his son would get angry at him. "Yeah, I'm okay."

…..

Xanxus wandered the halls until he saw Tsuna and the purple haired kid. They were talking but then the taller kid grabbed his hand and they suddenly stopped. He pointed the other way and Tsuna unknowingly nodded and followed the other boy. Xanxus gritted his teeth. Where was he taking Tsuna? He followed after them but as he got to the end of the hallway, they disappeared. Xanxus continued on anyway until he found a door half opened. The room was pitch dark and the light outside didn't reveal anything.

"Shh," he heard the other boy say, "We have to be quiet so no one knows what we're doing."

That scum! What were they doing?! Xanxus kicked the door and busted his guns out. BANG! BANG! Hopefully it hit that pineapple. Tsuna screamed and Xanxus stopped firing. The lights suddenly turned on and he saw what was really in the room. It was a room full of presents and in the corner was Tsuna, scared to death. It seems that the other boy turned the lights on.

"Xanxus," Tsuna let out still scared, "You ruined your present."

He let his arms swing down, unable to comprehend that he did something wrong. His friend was standing in the middle of the room holding a big box with two huge holes in it. It looked like Tsuna was about to cry.

"You're so careless," he continued. He started sniffling.

"Ah,.."

Xanxus stepped closer, not sure how to comfort the little kid.

Mukuro tried not to look at this scene and awkwardly looked away.

"Tsuna," Xanxus started.

The boy just hugged the big box tighter. "I really worked for this present just to see how you'd like it and…"

The older boy's face wrinkled. He looked at his friend and he looked so tiny. He put away his guns and lifted his friend's chin up.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Stop crying."

He locked lips with Tsuna and the little boy perked up. It was a long delicate kiss and he let go as the rest of the party came rushing to the room.

"We heard gunshots!"

All them stumbled in the room and found nothing out of place except for a few bullet holes here and there. Nono looked at his son coolly standing there next to a frozen Tsuna. _Ah, son._

Reborn was next to Nono. He smiled. Reborn looked at the main characters here. There was the owner's son, Xanxus, and Tsuna. He put it all together and liked what he found. Did the lone beast actually come running fort the little rabbit when another predator came into play? Reborn studied Tsuna. He might look hopeless now, but he's still linked to the Vongola. He has potential. He could definitely use him to whip the next heir into shape. The future tenth seemed to be unemotional towards the rest of the familia. Maybe he'll test that heart of his with the one that seems to rattle it the most.

"Tsuna," Reborn called out.

Tsuna snapped back into reality. "Uncle Reborn."

…..

Mukuro's lips left Tsuna's full of new information and wonder. The man let out a deep breath and smiled.

"What…what does this mean?"

"I can't show you everything but I can tell you." Mukuro got back to his seat. The waiter came in with their orders and drinks. The man smiled thank you and waited for the worker to leave before he started again.

"Is this how Reborn chose me to be his student? I remember that I ran away from home and begged him so that I could stay with him," Tsuna argued.

"Yes, that part is true," Mukuro replied, "It's not that they changed your memory. They erased it." The boy looked at him unbelieving.

"But Reborn..."

"It was one of the arcobaleno, Mammon, that used his mist flames to fog up your memories of the past."

Tsuna shook his head. "I don't….I don't understand."

"The Vongola heirs are tested by the arcobaleno," Mukuro explained, "to see if they are fit to lead the familia. Of course, even if the next heir is weak, the arcobaleno strive to make them stronger and fix their flaws. The next heir, Xanxus, just happens to have one major imperfect flaw; Reborn concluded that the way to fix it, is with you."

"What?" This was being explained too fast. "What's his flaw?" Tsuna asked.

The man smiled at the kid. It was cute how he couldn't see it.

"You might not have noticed but the next heir doesn't seem to get too well with others. I mean, that's fine when you have strong loyalties but you need to have cohesiveness in group. That relies somewhat heavily in the leader." Tsuna stayed quiet. "They wanted to see if Xanxus can fall in love with you all over again. They wanted to see if he's capable of opening his heart to something new. The experience had to be new because they thought that if you two met again after a long while, his decisions would be based on the past and he won't learn to experience how to embrace something like change. That's why they repressed both your memories."

Tsuna looked away. Was Reborn just using him as a pawn? He tried to think back at how the arcobaleno always treated him close. There was no way that his only purpose was to be part of a scheme. That wasn't the only reason Reborn accepted him, right?

"Tsuna," Mukuro called out for his attention, "The Monterosso familia is going to be moving at the day of the carnevale. Xanxus and his group are going to be chasing after them." Tsuna looked at his face anticipating what other twist was going to be given to him. "That is the day you are going to test his strength and his feelings for you."

His eyes hardened as Tsuna's softened. "How exactly am I going to do that?" He didn't want to hurt the person he loved. Was he supposed to betray him?

"I don't know," Mukuro answered, "that's up to you."

…..

Everyone was already packing up to go home but Tsuna never came back from lunch. Yamamoto went up ahead to Kusakabe and asked.

"Mukuro talked to me and said that he had some things to discuss with him. I think he might be placed in a different act just for the festival. He made sure that he'll take him home himself later," he replied.

"A different act?"

Tsuna was really good with fire though. Yamamoto couldn't really see him doing anything else. When they arrived back home, Tsuna still wasn't home. He was getting a bit worried.

….

Xanxus just came back. He gets really tired after a long day that he just wants to drop dead in his bed if he could. As he was coming in the house, he saw an unfamiliar car stop inside the mansion. The door opened and he saw Tsuna come out. What was he doing in there? He could tell that the rest of the Namimori had already settled in a while ago. Before he closed the door, the driver came out. He looked familiar but he didn't like him already. He said something and pointed to his lips. Tsuna blushed and the man laughed. Tsuna turned and stomped away as the man got in his car. The man noticed Xanxus staring and he smirked before he drove off.

What was that smirk and that blush from Tsuna? He definitely didn't like him. If he got out his gun right now could he still hit him?

…

Tsuna hit the showers and evaded questions of him being late. He told them they were just discussing an important part that Tsuna was supposed to be in. In truth, he didn't even know what they were supposed to do.

The water helped him cool off and forget for a little while what was told to him. It's not that bad right? Besides, how could he even hurt Xanxus? That guy is strong. After he was finished, he headed to the kitchen for some water. As he drank, he realized that Xanxus didn't know about the past. Mukuro did say that both their memories got erased. Should he visit Xanxus to tell him though? Maybe he was resting already. He should just go check.

As he headed towards his room, someone grabbed him from behind. Tsuna almost spilled his water when he recognized the hands that wrapped around his body. He looked up and saw the face he wanted to see the most.

"Let's go," he said.

Tsuna kept his big eyes as he got carried to the room he was going to. They sat on the black leather couch with Xanxus hugging Tsuna from behind. Tsuna could feel his head buried in his hair. He could smell the soap from his skin. Guess he took a shower too. He looked down at the floor still thinking about what he was told during lunch and he sank deeper in the man's embrace.

….

Xanxus could feel the tension in the boy's actions. He just didn't feel comfortable in his arms.

"If you have something to say, say it," he let out gently.

The boy hesitated for a bit but when he looked at him again, Tsuna was already turned so that they were facing each other. His legs wrapped around Xanxus' body so he sat facing him on his lap. He looked a bit sad and stayed quiet for a little bit. If that guy from earlier made him this way…

"Xanxus," he called out, "I won't do anything that'll hurt you."

The man looked at him. What was he trying to say with such a serious face? The boy blushed and he started kissing him. So the kid was capable of making the first move. His kisses were gentle though, not like his. The boy hugged him closer as he nibbled on Xanxus' ear. What was this little rabbit trying to do? He felt his sweet breath on the side that tempted him. He smiled at the arms that tried to pin him closer to the couch.

_How can this kid ever hurt me?_

**...**_  
_

**The soft side of these characters were really shown huh? Well, anyways thank u guys for reading so far and hope to see u guys in the next chapter****!**

**Oh my, I just I've been doping a lot of pairings with Tsuna. Hm, oh well. Always a fan of all27 right? ;) Bit I promise more x27 on the next one!**


	8. Joker's Day

At the day of the carnevale, bright lights filled everything and everyone was all costumed up.

"You look good Tsuna," Takeshi complimented.

Tsuna nodded. He wasn't doing a fire act today. Today, he was dressed as a joker. He wore a white placid mask with a golden design. His clothes colored burgundy and black and as he walked; the bells on his hat chimed with every step. At least this was manlier than his last costume but he was still jealous that Takeshi looked manly in anything he wore.

He wore a white mask as well covered with a black masquerade mask on top that only covered his eyes. He had on a magician's hat wrapped in red shining roses and golden frill. A matching red scrunched collar ran around his neck outlined in gold and sported a same colored blazer with white ruffles running down his neck.

It was hot with everything they had on being covered from head to toe. His black gloves prevented a good grip of anything which he found irritating. The crew basically paraded around town with confetti showering all over them and the streets crowded with masses of people enjoying the event.

Even though he couldn't play with flames, Tsuna still felt like doing something that the audience loved. He did flips in mid-air and showed off his physical abilities with jumps and turns.

"Mah~ Tsuna's really showing off," Haru remarked as she stood on the float.

Kyoko laughed. "He's the center of Namimori after all."

As he landed on his feet, he heard a bell chime against the floor and rattle.

"Ah!" he ran after it.

It rolled far to the audience and hid in the crowd's feet.

"Do more! Do more!" The crowd chanted. They thought he came closer to rile them up.

"Ack!"

They rushed at him with grubby hands yelling out " ! Mr. Joker!"

The sight of the yellow bell disappeared as a thick mass of people engulfed him.

"Should we help him?" Takeshi worried.

"Nah," Kusakabe patted him on the shoulder. "He's just popular."

Kusakabe's smile gleamed as a worried sweat drop came at Yamamoto's face.

A hand grabbed him from his back and pulled him out.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

Tsuna looked up panting. "Thanks," he breathed. Tough crowd.

"Here," he held out a yellow bell, "I think you lost this."

He went ahead and reattached it to Tsuna's hat. He stared at the man like his hero. He had that charismatic feel about him with the long golden hair with a sort of punk look, but you could tell he was a nice person. He was tall like a lot of the Europeans he had seen since he got here. He wore a black muscle shirt which showed the tattoos on his arm which Tsuna thought was really cool.

"Arigatou, onii-san," Tsuna let out then caught himself. He accidentally went back to Japanese when he was too impressed with the tattoos.

"What?"

"Ah! I mean thank you!"

"Oh, you're Japanese!" the man called out. "That's cool. I know how to speak too," he smiled. He patted him on the shoulder. "Well, you guys are doing great! You guys are making the parade look really good. Keep it up."

With that, the man had to leave but he watched him go. _That guy was really cool._

"Tsuna!" Takeshi called out.

The parade was already moving and Tsuna ran to catch up.

….

He took off his mask trying to cool off and get a breath of air. It felt good to feel the weight off from his face. They were all back in their dressing rooms but they could only stay there for a little while. They still had to put on a performance at one of the shows they booked for the night. Tsuna looked up at the clock and they only had two hours to kill. They were supposed to take turns on and off parading the streets and Yamamoto had a different shift that him. Maybe he should look for Xanxus. He had to be enjoying the carnevale right?

….

Xanxus was not enjoying the carnevale. The Varia were roaming the crowded streets of the festival but were fully armed. The Monterrosso was a stubborn group and they had been caught moving behind the streets. Squalo looked around him annoyed. There were all these people! They were probably using this as a distraction and cover. What made it worse was that people wore masks so he couldn't tell if any of them were Mafia or not. He clicked his tongue when he suddenly felt a hand reach for his sword.

"A Carnevale Ogni Scherzo Vale,~" _Anything goes at the carnival~._

"Hey!" Squalo turned and smacked the person right up the head.

"Ow!" A costumed person fell back.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled. Damn. He thought it was a person trying to attack him.

The person ran away cussing that he was only trying to pull a prank.

"Shi Shi Shi." The swordsman turned around and a series of knives came at him that outlined his head. "That person doesn't know how to play a prank."

A vein throbbed in Squalo temple. "Stupid! Stop playing around!"

…..

Dino wandered aimlessly around. He'd been informed that the Monterrosso had been moving recently and that they were planning to bomb one of the floats to kill Abelie Gioia, the daughter of a rich bank owner who supposedly tricked them and got their boss' brother imprisoned and put for death row, during the parade. He reviewed the issue and it turns out that the brother got himself caught and blamed the banker for his own mistakes. Either way, Dino couldn't let anyone get hurt in his turf. If they blow up that float, it wasn't just Abelie Gioia that was going to die; there were other people gathered here.

"Hey!" a voice yelled.

The blonde turned around and saw a small brown haired boy do a flip dodging an incoming water balloon. It splashed onto one of the prankers instead who yelled out. _Wow, that kid's amazing._ He suddenly remembered the performer on the streets. The two prankers ran away and he came up to him.

"Wow, you're really athletic," he complimented.

The kid turned around. He was dressed in normal clothes this time dressed in jeans and a light sweater. "Thanks."

"You're that joker from the parade earlier right?" he smiled.

"Yeah," Tsuna admitted.

Was this the blonde from earlier? He perked up from admiration. This guy fit the perfect image of prince.

"Um, is it normal for everyone to act like this?" Tsuna asked. He understood it was a festival but everyone was really trying to pull pranks on him ever since he stepped out of the Kokuyo building. The man looked at him odd. "This is my first time participating in the festival," he explained awkwardly.

"Oh," the blonde nodded in surprise. "I thought you were pretty comfortable here when I first saw you. Don't worry, those kids are always pulling pranks in days like this," the man explained. "It's all fun and spirit of the carnevale. If you need anything you can ask me."

Tsuna smiled. "Thanks. My name's Tsuna."

"Dino," he shook his hand.

"Actually, I have to go". Tsuna told him. "I'm looking for someone,"

"Alright. See you then," Dino smiled.

They waved goodbye and Tsuna walked away and went into an alley. Din scrunched his face. _Where was he going?_ It was dangerous going into alleys especially when he knew the mafia was moving in the shadows. Some men dressed in the same costume of black and white with feathers protruding from their hats followed him in. One of them looked suspiciously around before entering and glared when he locked eyes with the blonde. _Shit!_ Dino ran after them.

….

Tsuna had no idea where Xanxus was and was just aimlessly wandering around the city. Maybe he was at the central square? He was bound to meet someone he knew if he just kept walking around. He went ahead and took a shortcut in an alley. He remembered from his childhood entering through this place many times when he wanted to fool the other kids that he could run faster them. The lights were dim and he got a bad feeling in his stomach. He heard footsteps from behind and started walking faster but stopped in his tracks when he turned the corner. There was a bunch of scary looking guys smoking and loitering as they sat on crates. The dim lights shadowed their faces and that was more menacing than the guns they held.

"What the shit?" one of them sneered when they spotted him.

Tsuna tried to run back but he could see the shadows of people ahead approaching. The men he saw caught up to him and he was trapped. _Damn._ He gritted his teeth and tensed his hands. These guys weren't going to let him go.

As from both sides approached the boy, a roaring brightness rushed at them and they screamed in pain as a flame burned at them.

….

Dino ran into the alley and he saw the group of men turn the corner and a bright light ignited and they came flying back. He stepped back as they flung to the brick wall. _What the hell?_ He ran up ahead and he saw Tsuna in a different light than what he saw just a minute ago. His eyes sharpened and his face took in a scary seriousness as he punched a bunch of guys to the floor and knocking them out. He watched more amazed until he noticed a guy getting up from the floor reaching for his gun.

"Watch out!"

The bronco flicked his whip taking away the gun and smacking the man back down. As the last guy fell to the floor, Tsuna turned around.

"Dino?"

"Tsuna! Are you alright?" Dino ran up to him.

…

The blonde touched his lips with a worried look. There was a bruise on his lips he didn't notice before.

"Did they hit you?"

Tsuna blushed. That was from when Xanxus bit his lip earlier!

"No!" he blurted. "I'm fine!"

"Hey!" a voice yelled.

A gun shot and a sudden flash rushed between the two's face and Dino backed away. The two turned seeing a tall irritated man with a smoking gun in his right hand and another loaded in his left.

"Xanxus!" Tsuna called out as a smile emerged on his face.

He ran up hugging him. The man petted him and kissed his forehead as Tsuna let out a slight purr.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a gruff voice. "And the hell are you doing with him?"

The man looked at Dino and the blonde shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably.

….

So the kid was with the mafia. That made a bit of sense right? He looked at Xanxus and back at the kid. The kid was apparently part of the Vongola. Had he seen him before? If he kept looking at him, he did remember him looking like someone he knew. They went ahead back into the streets to take Tsuna back to where he was supposed to be stationed for the entertainment crew. Dino walked behind them as the two talked.

"I was just looking for you," Tsuna looked up.

"You're not supposed to go into places like that."

"But you do,"

The older man looked at him and bit him. Chomp. Dino couldn't resist a smile. What was he looking at? It was like a lion or a tiger playing with a cub. The man held Tsuna closer and he couldn't help but see that Xanxus was a little different. A little bit calmer than he was known to be. They reached a tall building where other people were running around in costumes and they passed dressing rooms where girls shrieked and slammed the door closed.

"I'll go ahead outside," he told them before waving goodbye.

He left the two of them as the future Vongola went ahead with the younger boy all the way to his dressing room.

"Don't go anywhere unless I tell you to." Xanxus warned as they reached his door.

….

Tsuna resisted a pout. Xanxus was always out there putting himself out in danger. Showing up in the alley where those strange men were only meant that he was doing something from the mafia. What did he mean when he said to not go anywhere unless he told him to? He wanted to help and he knew he could take care of himself. The older man noticed his sad look and kissed him.

"Be careful," Tsuna told him.

Xanxus promised and left him to wait the last half hour of his free time. He was being selfish when he didn't let Tsuna in on these "business" missions. The boy sunk into his chair. Why couldn't he enjoy the carnevale like a normal person? As he was sulking he heard noises across the other dressing room. He poked his head out like the others and a man with a thick mustache standing in the hall was arguing with a girl inside the room. He yelled something and a shoe came flying at him with the door slammed in his face. What was the problem? He saw Kusakabe coming across the hall who tried talking to the other man. He shook his head and Kusakabe frowned. When their manager came into the room, the others crowded to him.

"What happened?" Haru asked.

Kusakabe sighed. "The girl who was supposed to be in the first float is refusing to be in the parade," he answered shaking his head. "It's going to ruin the whole thing."

"Who is she anyways?" one of the other members asked.

"Abelie Gioia. She's the daughter of one of the sponsors for the festival and if she doesn't show, her father is going to be really angry and might even take it out on the whole festival."

"What is she supposed to do? Just stand in the float?" Yamamoto asked. He already came back to get ready before the show. His eyebrows slanted as he talked. He was really serious about performing and took pride in Namimori, more so than a lot of the other members.

"She's just going to be public figure," Kusakabe answered. "She just needs to show up to please the audience. We really need someone to replace her quick."

"We can just put someone up there," Haru let in. "No one will know if we just put a mask on them."

"But everyone's already got their own thing in the parade. Plus, she's not part of any particular group or organization," someone argued.

"I'll do it," Tsuna volunteered. Everyone looked at him. "I'm just a joker," he tried persuading, "there's a lot of other ones like me but there's only one of that girl. If the parade's going to be ruined without her, then I'll do it."

…

**Well, I guess Tsuna's gonna be cross dressing again :D All he does is want to help everyone . Anyways, thanks for patiently waiting and reading guys. I know school's been hectic for everyone T^T and it has been a while since I updated. I'll try updating again soon 3**


End file.
